


"C" Is For Checkmate

by musicin68



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicin68/pseuds/musicin68
Summary: For the tumblr prompt:Bobbie x Chrisjen"Hey! I was gonna eat that!"





	"C" Is For Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [runawaynun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaynun/gifts).



She didn’t like to eat immediately after working out, but Bobbie had stopped by the galley anyway to set a few things aside for later. In half an hour she would be ravenous. Happily a few of the cookies Alex made the day before were left. The man had been cooking up a storm as they burned for Luna. Bobbie stretched, took a shower, and walked back in just in time to see Avasarala handing her prize to a five-year old thief.

“Hey! I was gonna to eat that!” Bobbie called after the tiny feet that loped from the galley, giggling all the way.

“Tell me you are not begrudging a child a cookie.”

Bobbie looked into the now empty tin. “The last cookie.”

Chrisjen raised an eyebrow.

“They were good cookies.”

“I’m sure Alex will make more if you ask. He likes you.”

“A lot more than the woman giving away my cookies.”

Avasarala smiled enigmatically and Bobbie immediately became suspicious. “What have you got behind your back?”

“If you ask nicely, I’ll share.”

Bobbie lunged forward in a half hearted attempt to grab at what she strongly suspected was another cookie only to have Chrisjen sidestep into the corner. Bobbie closed the gap, trapping her and looming over the diminutive Deputy Undersecretary.

Mock outrage was painted on Chrisjen’s face. “First you would steal from a child? And now you try to intimidate and frighten an old woman?”

“Is it working?”

Chrisjen shook her head coyly. “If it was, you’d never know.”

“You have to admit. You can’t win,” Bobbie smirked. “Why should I ask nicely when I’m bigger and stronger. I can just take it.”

“And here I thought you believed in being forthright and fair.”

“And I thought playing dirty was how you politician types got ahead.”

“That’s one way. I prefer another.”

“What’s that?” Bobbie was so close now she could feel Chrisjen’s breath against her neck, but the other woman seemed completely unfazed.

“Leverage.”

The grin faded from Bobbie’s face. “What sort of leverage?”

“You can ask nicely and get half a cookie, or you can try and take it from me and end up with a handful of crumbs. Compromise means that no one gets everything they want, but it’s better than nothing.”

Bobbie paused a moment as she contemplated the scenario. “Maybe I’d try anyway, just to spite you.”

“Ah, but then I wouldn’t tell you where I’ve hidden the others.”

Bobbie stepped back and grudgingly brought her body to attention. “Madam Undersecretary, would you be willing to share? Please.”

Chrisjen nodded magnanimously and handed Bobbie half a cookie. The marine munched it mulishly. “I don’t suppose you’re going to tell me where you hid the others.”

Chrisjen laughed and handed her the second half. “I didn’t. That really was the last one.”

“You didn’t even want the cookie.” Bobbie shook her head as she accepted the prize. “You just wanted to win.” She thought she ought to be annoyed, but the smile on Avasarala’s face and the sugar in her belly transformed her exasperation into unexpected fondness.


End file.
